Dancing Drama
by TwilightRocksxXx
Summary: This story is about Kate who forms a steamy affair with the atmosphere of a nightclub...please review!


_Dancing Drama_

Prologue

_Kate's P.O.V_

The smell of cocktails and perfume were mingling in the air. The vibration of music was thumping under me. I was wearing a micro-mini skirt over my size-8 waist with neon pink leggings, a lacy black top and strappy platform heels. A tall guy with broad shoulders was dancing beside me; I knew he was into me because he was trying to get closer to my lips. I loved this lifestyle, I didn't want to go home but I know I had to. That thought brought me back me down to earth. I knew Scott would be watching me home. I walked out to the warm California air. As I was quite drunk, I couldn't call a taxi so I just about staggered home.

Chapter 1- Jealousy

_Scott's P.O.V_

I was getting worried. Kate said she was going shopping with some friends but unless they bought the whole shopping centre there was something up. All of a sudden, a girl with shoes in her hand walked in, looking very drunk. I was disgusted. I turned away because I couldn't look at her; she was staggering all over the place. She only drinks with men; now I was REALLY suspicious. "Where were you? What happened? Why are you drunk?" I shouted. All she said was "Leave me alone, Scott. Not another lecture." She collapsed into bed. I slept on the sofa.

_Author's Footnote- Hi everybody!! I hope you're enjoying the story. I know the chapters are quite short but it is only my __first fanfic so the chapters will get longer as I go on!!!!_

Chapter 2- Guilt

_Kate's P.O.V_

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. I knew I was having a hangover but all I could think about was last night when I came home. Scott was shouting questions at me but I couldn't answer them, I was too tired and drunk. I think he was slightly suspicious because I was out for a really long time and I told him I was only going shopping. I turned around in the bed, he wasn't there. All of a sudden, the inviting smell of bacon and eggs wafted though the open door. Scott was holding a tray with bacon, eggs, orange juice and fruit. There was a note beside the glass of orange juice saying 'I'm sorry…please forgive me. I love you. Xxx' Scott smiled at me. "Don't worry, all's forgiven and forgotten, honey." I said. I felt so guilty. Scott thought it was his fault when really, it was mine, but that still didn't stop me from getting ready that night to go to the club again. I knew I shouldn't but it was like an addiction. I just couldn't help myself.

Chapter 3- Disappointment

_Scott's P.O.V_

All this lying has gone too far. I know Kate is lying to me because she is staying out too long; she is drunk every time she comes home and she always has a hangover the next morning. "I'm going to follow her to the so-called 'shopping centre' tonight." I thought that morning. She wore her raciest clothes and headed out the door. I waited until she was out at the end of the road, then I started walking after her. She was walking the wrong way to go to the shopping centre, so I knew that she was lying to me anyway, but where she was going I had no idea. She walked all the way to Neon nightclub. She paid the bouncer and strolled in like there was nothing wrong. I felt sick to the stomach. I know nightclubs are OK to be in, but this one is particularly disgusting because something terrible had happened to me in there. I got into a drunken fight at the nightclub and was paralysed from the waist down for four months. Kate used to love the place but we decided that as long as we were together, we would never go into that nightclub again. I sprinted home, tears stinging my eyes. She broke my promise and lied to me. I decided just to go to bed and confront her in the morning but I couldn't sleep. I was just too disappointed in her.

_Author's Footnote: I know I keep disturbing the story but I just have to make sure you are enjoying the story! Anyway, I know Kate is going through a hard time, but she soon realises she is happy for him. Please review!!_

Chapter 4- Confrontation

_Kate's P.O.V_

I came home from Neon at five o clock in the morning and fell in the door. All of a sudden, the lamp turned on and Scott's armchair swung around. "Feels like one of those romantic comedy movies," I thought. "Where have you been???" he said calmly. "Um-uh....nowhere..." I stuttered. "Neon nightclub, perhaps?" he asked. "How did you know?" I asked. He said that he followed me to Neon and that he saw me going in. Scott started shouting at me. He started to hit me and throw things. He dumped me and threw me out along with my clothes. I'm now here, 18 months later, with a new boyfriend. I'm moving in next week after 2 months. I don't go to Neon anymore, there are too many bad memories but I have to move on. Scott has got a new girlfriend, or should I say, fianceé. They sent me an invitation to the wedding and I'm going to go becuse I'm happy for him. I know now that if you make a promise, you must keep it.

_Author's Footnote: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review the story because I need to know where I need to improve on.......luv yas all =)_


End file.
